bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatsuotome
: Purity, Beauty, Elegance, and Guidance all in one sublime form. An Amatsuotome '(あまつおとめ, ''Celestial Maiden) is a female being made completely of Philosophy. They are souls that instead of being made of Reishi are made of the divine none spiritual energy called Philosophy. Overview Amatsuotome are eternally young and beautiful female beings. They are the caretakers of the ancient heavenly world Paradiso. These females were once regular souls, however once in Paradiso they swam and died in the Philosophy ocean surrounding Paradiso through drowning. As when souls that die or are killed in Paradiso, they are revived these souls were revived with different forms and powers. The reishi that comprised their bodies were replaced with Philosophy. They were give immortality through eternal youth, as well as immense beauty. History The exact history of the Amatsuotome is greatly unknown except for several theories and myths. One myth is of the first Amatsuotome. During a great day in Paradise a woman of immense beauty and purify went swimming in an ocean of divine water. She stayed there for three days and nights and on the fourth morning she drown for being too weak. As she lay falling into the divine water the water remade her body. Giving her an eternal young and even a more beautiful body as for guilt for killing something of such purify. Thus started the Amatsuotome. However Minako Kichida states that only parts of that myth are true. She did die in the Philosophy ocean in Paradiso by drowning. As Paradiso revives anyone killed or dies in Paradiso she was revived but remade of Philosophy. During her revival Philosophy water remade her body making her immortal and even more beautiful with great powers. Minako further states that all the other Amatsuotome were created in the same way. However as she did stay there for three days and nights her powers are greater than any other Amatsuotome. Abilities & Powers General Powers All Amatsuotome's have these abilities. '''Immortality: All Amatsuotome are immortal beings as they are eternally young, thus they never age. They still can be killed by normal means. As well they still need food, water, air, sleep, etc. Overwhelming Beauty: While not a power and not caused by any ability, Amatsuotome all appear more beautiful than an average woman often compared to goddessess. Immense Physical Strength: One unique thing to all Amatsuotome is that they have massive strength. They can overpower most opponents even ones several times their own size. Great Regeneration Powers: Amatsuotome have great regenation process. They can regeneration blood, limbs even inner organs given enough time. As a result of this since Amatsuotome all are virgins at the time of their creation, their females aspects will also heal. Effecting making them virgins forever. However they can be killed by severing the head, ripping the body to pieces or completely destroying the body. This regeneration isn't under their control and will heal themselves without them doing anything. Another aspect of this regeneration is that is it is slow normally taking several hours to heal or restore damage or lost limbs or organs. Like Arrancars they can discard most of it for greater strength, however the part that restore their virginaity is always present. Complete Protection from Negative or Dispelling Effects: As these females are made of Philosophy which is called the strongest echelon of supernatural energy is that they cannot be negated, broken down, or blocked. This includes the affects of Sekkiseki, Reason for Philosophy isn't spiritual power. Spirit Energy abilities that deal with energy-based function can work on them adepted not always easily, and some don't work at all. A side from Sekkiseki and Reason known Spiritual Powers or Spirit Tools, that cannot dismantle these beings are the Quincies '''abilities and the Seele Schneider. Also abilities that deal with Temporal, Spatial, or Reality Warping don't always work on them. '''Divine Special Properties: As they are made of the strongest and most divine kind of energy they have several unique divine properties. One unique form of it is that it they can infuse some of their power with water, making it able to heal things that even healing Kido cannot heal. As well it can purify any evil force within them, regardless if it is demonic or not. *'Purification': A by product of the Divine Special Properties. They can purify poisons, dieases, and spells from people and themselves. They can even purify most illusion and can purify demons. Visible Form: Unlike other souls the Amatsuotome can make themselves visible to regular humans and creatures. Great Philosophy Energy: Most Amatsuotome's Philosophy power is of an average Captain-level Shinigami. As they are made of complete Philosophy, the forms and colors of each Amatsuotome's energy is unique. Minako Kichida has even great power often overpower most Elite Shinigami Captains. Photokinesis: Amatsuotome have the ability to generate and control light from their hands and body. Techniques have shown are firing it into balls of energy, healing and repelling others from them. As well as creating light based things like wings or an aura. Minako states that an Amatsuotome can, use this power as much as they want without limit. Nature Manipulation: Amatsuotome have to some degree control over nature and plants around them. They can have both positive and negative affects. One example making a dead tree alive again and sprouting apples. Another example is Minako made it snow on a warm summer's afternoon. Flight: Despite not having any speed like techniques or abilities like Shunpo, Amatsuotome can fly. While any can fly it takes practice to master. Special Powers The powers are gained through practice and or training. Generation and Manipulation of Elements: A separate power from their Nature Manipulation and Photokinesis is to generate and to manipulation elements. Why it is unknown which elements can be generated and control there are four basic ones Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Element like ice or lighting depends on other factors normally greater skill with creating and control those elements. Mental Based Abilities: Amatsutome can possess several special mental based abilities. *Telephathy: An Amatsuotome can develop the power to read minds as well as relay information mentally. This is the easiest known mental power, to develop. *Telekinesis: A more difficult power to gain is Telekinesis. By surrounding Philosophy power around an object or person they can move it mentally. Seijou The only known release power of the Amatsuotome is called''' '''Seijou (せいじょう purity). Seijou is basically like the Shinigami Zanpakuto. However there are numerous differences. One unlike Shinigami whom's Zanpakuto is normally a sword and has an inner spirit the Amatsuotome's Seijou isn't. The Seijou is linked directly to their purity not their strength of their Philosophy Power. By purity is hard to explain as a weak Amatsuotome, can use her Seijou and can overpower elite ones. The release has its own unique name and forms. The forms can range from a transformation of their bodies, to gaining a weapon with powers, or just gaining a new powerful ability. While various the Seijou release gains amazing powers, weapons or greatly enhances preowned powers or skills. This release can even equal to a Shinigami's Bankai. The Seijou also has no sepearate sealed form, for its their body that is the sealed form of it. Inshort Seijou release the unique inner form of their purity, hence why it is called Seijou.